La sinceridad habre muchos sentimientos escondidos
by Abaluna
Summary: Este Fic esta vasado en el amor que Vegeta y Bulma tienen. El problema es el de dudar de ese amor y...un nuevo bebe o una boda serán la respuesta.


Primero, solo quiero decirles que éste es el primer fic que escribo sobre Vegeta y Bulma. Realmente ésta pareja no es mi favorita, pero la puedo considerar una de las mejores porque, para mi, fue una inesperada pareja. Yo nunca pensé que estos dos personajes fueran a quedar juntos, y aparte con el comportamiento de Vegeta. Este saiya es uno de mis favoritos por su forma de ser.Jejeje, me facina cuando lo hacen que se sonrroje o se moleste.

**LA SINSERIDAD HABRE MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS**

En casa de los Brief, se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules ayudando a los sirvientes, en hacer la comida para los invitados de una pequeña fiesta que Bulma había realizado por el aniversario de ella y Vegeta. Un pequeño de cabellera morada ayudaba en los arreglos. Mientras tanto, Vegeta se daba un baño para la fiesta.

Ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Los invitados (nuestros guerreros y amigos) empezaban a llegar a la Corporación Capsula. Todos empezaban a acomodarse en mesas y platicar haserca de sus asuntos personales. Bulma se asercaba a todos y los saludava, mientras estos la felicitaban por su aniversario.

Despues de unos minutos, Vegeta salío de su cuarto. El hombre vestía una camisa verde limón, con unos pequeños cuadros dibujados en ella; su pantalon era de color café fuerte, muy al estilo Gohan, y sus sapatos eran color negro de vestir.

Trunks: ¡Papá! - gritaba mientras corría hacía Vegeta quien caminaba por el pasillo.

Vegeta se detubó y solamente miró a su hijo de 12 años correr detrás de él.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaba sin voltear a verlo.

Trunks: Ya estan todos en el patio tracero – decia tomando el brazo de su padre con las dos manos – y todos quieren verte para felicitarte-.

Vegeta: Ya voy para allá - metía las manos a los volsillos de su pantalón.

Trunks: Esta bien - lo soltaba para correr hacía el patio tracero.

Vegeta le siguío el paso a Trunks muy tranquilamente.

Ya en el patio tracero...

Bulma: ¿Eso le dijó? - le preguntaba a Milk, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas.

Milk: Si, aunque mi hijo ya le haya entregado el anillo de compromiso, todavía no se sabe cuando se decidan casar – decia mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo y a Videl en otra mesa.

Bulma: Casarse...- tambien volteaba hacía esos dos jovenes, y sonrreía muy levemente.

Milk notó el gesto de su amiga - ¿Qué susede Bulma?-

Buma volteaba hacía su amiga otra ves – Me gustaría mucho casarme- agachaba su cabeza un poco.

Milk: ¿Y qué esperas? - colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

Buma: Es que...- duraba un pequeño rato en silencio, y despues lebantava la cabeza – Vegeta...-

Milk dejaba caer sus manos e inclinava un poco la cabeza – El no quiere ¿Verdad? - con ésto, Bulma solo asintío con la cabeza – Pues...hay Bulma, quíen entiende a los hombres- tomaba la mano de su amiga.

Las dos duraron un rato calladas, hasta que Trunks llegó y tomó a su mamá de la cintura.

Trunks: Mamá, papá ya viene – con ésto, Bulma volteo hacía la entrada del patio y miraba que Vegeta entraba y se asercaba a Goku, quien lo felicitaba con una palmada en la espalda.

Todos continuaban felicitandolo. Ya despues de eso, la fiesta empezó a ponerse mejor. Habían puesto musica movida. En medio de el patio, se miraban todos vailando; Krilin y 18, Gohan y Videl, Goku y Milk, aunque Goku no tenía muchas ganas de vailar. Tambien Trunks y Goten, y todos los demás presentes, pero solo dos no vailaban en ese lugar.

Bulma: ¿Vegeta? - se asercaba a él.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas. El solamente disfrutaba de la musica. En ese momento, él levantó la cabeza para ver a Bulma.

Bulma: Es malo que yo te pregunte, pero... ¿Vailamos? - preguntaba dandole la mano a su pareja.

Vegeta solo obserbaba la mano de Bulma con esa seriedad que lo caracteriza – No-

Bulma solo fruncío el seño y bajo la mano rapidamente -¡¿Qué?!-

Vegeta: Como escuchaste – le decia sin verla.

Bulma: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!¡¿Por qué me contestas tan golpeado?! - colocó sus manos en su cintura.

Vegeta: Es que no quiero vailar, ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas – miraba hacía su mujer quien solo lo miraba molesta.

Bulma: ¿Y no puedes hacer una esepción, nisiquiera en nuestro aniversario? - crusaba sus brazos en su pecho.

Vegeta: No mujer-

Bulma ladeó la cabeza hacía los lados y se retiro de ahí para encontrarse con Yamcha, quien vailaba. Vegeta tenía sus ojos serrados, pero abrío uno para observar lo que Bulma hacía.

Bulma: Yamcha ¿Podría vailar contigo? - le preguntaba mientras miraba de reojo a Vegeta.

Yamcha: He...- pensaba un poco, ya que si Vegeta miraba, era capas de matarlo – Pero ¿Y Vegeta?-

Bulma: No te preocupes, como el no quiere vailar, me deja que vaile con alguien más – tomaba las manos de Yamcha, y las colocaba en la espalda de ella y colocaba sus manos detrás de el cuello de Yamcha.

Vegeta al ver ésto, se molesto mucho, pero prefirio guardarse ese rencor ya que él sabía que ella lo hacía solo para encelarlo.

Bulma, al no ver resultados, se molesto y decidío dejar de vailar para sentarse en una de las mesas. Y así fue como pasaron toda la noche.

Ya eran las 11:21 de la noche, y ya todos se habían retirado. Bulma y Trunks recogían algunas cosas que habían quedado, mientras Vegeta se vestía para entrenar un poco en la camara de gravedad, antes de dormir.

Trunks: Yo quería que Goten se quedara a dormir, pero su mamá no le dío permiso – recogía unos botes de lata del suelo.

Bulma: Ya sabes como es Milk, hijo – tomaba una bolsa de plastico para colocar la basura.

Trunks: Si pero...- volteaba a ver que su padre se asercaba a ellos, y al ver que tenía su traje de entrenamiento..- ¡Papá! ¿Vas a entrenar?-

Vegeta: Si - se detenía sercas de su hijo – ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-

Trunks: ¿Puedo?-

Vegeta: Mm...si, esta bien – Trunks levantó el brazo y dío un pequeño salto – Pero primero ponte tu traje para entrenar-

Trunks: ¡Si! - despues de decir eso, Trunks corrío hacía su cuarto para vestirse, dejando solos a Vegeta y a Bulma.

Vegeta: Mujer, deja ahí, los criados se encargaran de recoger todo ésto – crusaba sus brasos sobre su pecho.

Bulma no volteó hacía él, ella solo continuaba recogíendo. Con ésto, Vegeta dejó esa seriedad que traía para saber qué era lo que su mujer tenía.

Vegeta: ¿Mujer?-

En ese momento, Bulma se levantó de el suelo, dandole la espalda a Vegeta – Vegeta ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Vegeta solo asintío con la cabeza.

Bulma: ¿Me quieres? - volteo hacía él para verlo a los ojos.

Vegeta fruncío el seño. Era raro que Bulma preguntara algo así -¿Por qué lo dices?-

Bulma: Tu no me quieres, porque si me quicieras no me harias sentir mal y no me harias enojar – le dío la espalda a Vegeta otra ves – bueno, aunque es un tema que seguramente no te interesa – despues de decir eso, Bulma tomó la bolsa de basura para retirarse y llebarla a los criados para que la tiraran.

Vegeta seguía parado, con los brazos crusados, y sorprendido, al parecer, Bulma le llegó muy adentro. Ella nunca había dudado de su cariño, aunque él nunca se lo demostrara. El creía que ella conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de él, pero no era así.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y Trunks ya se había vestido para entrenar, así que corrío hacia su padre quien continuaba en el patio.

Trunks: Papá, ya estoy listo – se paraba en frente de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ya es muy tarde Trunks, vamos a dormir – decía Vegeta mientras empezaba a caminar para salír del patio.

Trunks: ¿Papá? - preguntaba Trunks algo desconsertado, era muy raro que su padre lo mandara a dormir tan "temprano".

Vegeta continuaba caminando hasta que notó que su hijo aun seguía parado - ¡Que no me escuchaste, que te vallas a dormir!-

Trunks: ¡Si papá! - Trunks corría hacía su padre quien estaba adelante de él.

Ya los dos tomaban su propio camino para dirigirse cada quien a su cuarto. Vegeta caminaba lentamente, con las manos en los volsillos. Meditaba mucho lo que Bulma le había dicho, y de lo que había pasado cuando estaban todos vailando.

Ahora se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su cuarto, más bien, el cuarto de Bulma y él. Odiava ésto. Ser intimidado por una mujer, aunque no era la primera ves que se sentía así.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, y la jiró. Al pareser, Bulma dormía en una esquína de la cama. Las luces estaban apagadas, y la tele era lo único que daba un poco de luz. Vegeta se fue hacía el baño que tenían en su cuarto. Cambío su traje de entrenamiento por una pijama, pero antes de eso se dío una ducha. Saliendo de ahí, vegeta se acostó al otro lado de la cama. Tomó el control de la televición para poder cambiarle a los canales. Despues de un pequeño rato,Vegeta volteó hacía Bulma, quien estaba de espalda hacía él. Duró un buen rato obserbandola y meditando. Se asercó a ella, y acaricío el cabello de Bulma. Con ésto, Bulma se despertó y volteo hacía Vegeta, quien la miraba serio, pero no la misma seriedad de siempres, si no una más...tierna.

Bulma: Vegeta, qué...- no pudo continuar ya que Vegeta no le dejó.

Vegeta: Shhh...Tu cres que no te quiero, pues... te voy a demostrar que no es así – Vegeta empezó a hasercarse a Bulma, mientras serraba sus ojos lentamente.

Bulma: Ve...Vegeta...- serró sus ojos para recibir ese beso que Vegeta disponía a darle.

Los dos se besaban muy tiernamente, hasta que Vegeta tomó el control y apagó el televisor. Ahora, todo quedaba en silencio. El unico sonido que quedaba era el de las respiraciones de éstos dos. En ese momento, Vegeta la tomó de la espalda y la juntó hacía él. Los dos continuaban besandose, hasta que Vegeta se alejo un poco para dar una media vuelta y quedar totalmente ensima de ella. Y esa noche fue una razón para olvidarse de todas sus indiferencias personales. Solamente, querían disfrutar del momento.

Bueno, aquí concluye mi primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que aya sido de su agrado. Quiero que me disculpen por todos los errores ortografícos que tenga. Es que no tengo corregídor en mi computadora y tampoco soy muy buena en escribir,es por eso que este capitulo ha sido muy corto, pero de todas maneras, espero que les aya gustado. Se que es muy raro de Vegeta, pero yo se que éste chico tiene sus cualidades muy escondidas. Por favor dejen sus opiniones aserca de esto. Despues are el siquiente capitulo, pero no crean que va ha ser muy pronto.

Continuara...


End file.
